The Chosen
by xXEmiShaeXx
Summary: My thoughts were stuck on one thing: Why me? Why was it always me? Were Angels bored or something, so they decided to play the lets-screw-with-Jez-game? The only way this could get any worse was if Jake pledged his undying love for me. He just did. Swell.
1. Just a favor

**The Chosen**

**Chapter One:**

**Just a favor…**

It was just a favor…Or at least that's what I kept telling myself. This was the fifth time I had moved in three years. And not just switched houses, I mean moved to a different state. You see, I've been running. Running from my mother's murderer. I had been living by myself for those same three years. But, I had made one stupid mistake. I hadn't known that C.P.S. had been hunting me as well. I had fallen out of a tree and needed a doctor because my arm was broken. That was when they found me. They took me into custody, and questioned me. They thought I had murdered my mother. I guess in a way I did. It was my fault anyways. They wanted me, but found her. They found her because she hid me. To protect me. Because that was how much she loved me.

There are two kinds of people in this world. Those who believe in love and those who don't. I believe in love.

It's pretty much the only thing I believe in anymore. However, I do not believe in artificial love. You know the kind of love where a boy says, 'oh, I love you!' And then he leaves you the next day. No. I believe in true love, pure love. Sacrificial love. Love, where you are willing to sacrifice yourself to save your loved ones. Because that is what my mother did for me. She loved me so much, that she died for me. But, of course, she also died for my twin sister. Vivianna. (VIVEONA) My sister and I used to be so very close. We shared everything. We were Identical twins. We both had the same long midnight black curls, the same olive colored skin, and high cheek bones, and long legs. We were also both tall for the age of 16, we were 5`8. There was only one way to tell us apart. Our eyes. Mine were a cornflower blue, with a circle of deep violet around the pupil, which at times looked like blue fire. Her eyes were a violet color. Not very dark, but just the color of amethyst, with interesting silver flecks in them.

Our mother had died to save us both. From what? I do not know. There is very little I remember about that day. We had been coming home from the shop when I heard them, I had told mother and she hid us, said they were extremely dangerous. I still remember huddling there in the dark with Vivianna. They had broken our door down. They told my mother they were looking for someone. The Treasure. I remember my heart growing cold, and remembering our mother telling us that my sister and I were strong apart, but even stronger together. Together we were The Treasure. Both my sister and I have these powers that we were born with. One of my special powers is to cloak myself in darkness. I can make it appear that we are nowhere to be seen. So there we both sat, and watched and waited. My mother argued, and screamed. I heard her. I opened the cloak just a little so I could peek out. That was when they lunged. That was when they tore her limb by limb. They murdered my mother. Because she wouldn't give us up. So I sat there and witnessed my mother die.

There was only one thing I remember about my mother's murderers. They had eyes the color of blood that matched the blood leaking out of her mouth. They left soon after, and I knew they'd be back. They had sensed us. They knew we were here. Her death was a warning. So we left. To my best friend Hailey's house. She knew all about our powers. Vivianna decided to go after them, to hunt them, and kill them as they had killed our mother. I wanted nothing to do with that. So, I skipped town that night. I had been running ever since. (I don't like to think about Vivianna. She is dead to me now. But no need to think about her anymore…)

This was how I ended up here. In Forks, Washington.

I had lived many other places, much more glamorous than this little town. After I had answered the Policemen's questions and everything C.P.S brought me here. Because I had only one living adult relative. Charlie Swan. My mother was Mercy Swan, his twin. Uncle Charlie had only one daughter and her name was Bella. I didn't see her that often, but when I did, I felt a connection with her. She lived there now with her dad. I used to be close to her actually. But, that was before…My whole world came crashing down.

My full name is Jezebel Charlotte Swan. Yes I took my mother's last name. I had never known my father. All I knew was that he was Native American. Cherokee to be exact. No one calls me Jezebel. It's Jez. Just because Forks was little didn't mean it was bad. I liked it a lot. I loved the rain. I love Uncle Charlie, really I do. But sometimes, I just don't know what in the world he is thinking. This was one of those times.

"Yep, this is your new room. I know it isn't that big but…It's the best we've got." Uncle Charlie said nervously while dropping my bags onto the ground of his tiny guest room, or my room now if you think about it.

"It's great Uncle Charlie." I mumbled under my breath. I could have run away again. But I was tired. So, tired of running. So I decided why not come here? Were they really going to come and look for me here? In Forks? It would be a waste of time.

Uncle Charlie nodded, "Well, okay then. Make yourself at home." He turned around, probably wanting to get out of there fast. Uncle Charlie knows sports, not teenage girls. He paused in the door way, "Oh, and Jez I almost forgot." He walked back over to me and handed me a piece of paper. "These are directions to your new school. If you're confused I can help you out." He nodded. I furrowed my eyebrows.

I laughed nervously, "Uncle Charlie, I know where Forks high school is. And if I were really that lost I could ride there with Bella."

Uncle Charlie shook his head, "You're not going to school in Forks." He muttered. I paused. Was he so ashamed of me that he wouldn't have me go to school with his daughter? Why? Did he think I murdered my mother? I swallowed.

"Why?" I whispered.

He saw the fearful expression on my face and quickly shook his head, "I just thought that you'd be more comfortable with going to school on the rez. Since, you know you're Native American and all." He shifted his feet. I stared at him in shock. Was that…How? I wasn't Quileute. "And don't worry about you not knowing anyone. Remember when we used to go fishing during the summer?" He asked.

"Vaguely." I nodded.

"Well, Billy Black's son, Jacob, he goes there, and you two are the same age." He babbled.

"Charlie, I'm Cherokee." He nodded grimly.

"I know that, but you see well, I'd thought it'd be good for you, and if you don't like it we could transfer you in with Bella. But first you need to promise me you'll try it. It would just be a favor…" He said trailing off. I chewed on my bottom lip. He was taking me in even though I was accused of murder…

I nodded slowly, "Okay." I sighed. He smiled. I glanced around and remembered something, "Hey, where's Bella?" I asked. I didn't hear her anywhere in the house. Charlie shuffled his feet again.

"The thing is…I haven't told her you were coming yet. I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want you to feel pressured. Just think of it as a surprise." Charlie nodded. I sighed, Uncle Charlie, what am I going to do with you…? "So, Bella's at a bonfire in La Push tonight, with Jake." I guessed that Jake was also Jacob. "She won't be back until midnight probably, so we can surprise her in the morning." Charlie smiled. I nodded and smiled weakly back. I knew it didn't make it to my eyes. Charlie put a hand on my shoulder, "It will be okay. I just know it will." He smiled sadly and with that he was out the door.

I unpacked in less than 3 seconds. Another thing I was born with. Speed. I was fast. Faster than a car, and faster than a cheetah. I was also strong. Very strong, so strong that I could lift a marble table with my pinky finger. I also had enhanced eyesight and hearing, and sense of smell. As I mentioned before, I could also cloak myself. Along with that the ability to see the future, but I do not control it, and every time I see something it will happen. However, it is not just the future I see; it is also the past and the present. The only way to tell them apart is the way they taste. The future tastes like lemons, the past like grapes, and the present cherries. But they tasted like the kool-aides, not the fruit. Then there were times when, if I concentrated enough, I could read someone's minds, but just little snippets, which most of the time made no sense at all. I had only two more gifts. One of them is the ability to move objects with a wave of my hand. The other, the power to see people's auras, which I find useless. It just tells me what mood their in. Save all of that and I'm normal. I glanced around and plopped down on my bed.

This was going to be a long night…

--

I like sleep. Really I do. But, it just doesn't come as easy to me as it once did. Which was why, at 12:00, I was still wide awake. Suddenly the front door opened and closed. Soft footsteps padded upstairs. If I didn't have my enhanced hearing, I wouldn't have been able to hear that. I sat up in bed and listened. Must be Bella.

"You are going to stay right?" I heard Bella's sleepy voice whisper.

"Of course." Answered a voice that I didn't recognize.

Strange. It was a boy. Why would little Miss Bella, who as we were growing up hated to lie to her parents, have a boy in her room? Maybe she changed over the years. Hell, as far as I know, she doesn't trip over nothing anymore. I shrugged it off. Making my footsteps as loud as I could, I padded over to my door, and slipped out. Silence in the other room. Uncle Charlie's snores rang throughout the house.

"Who's that? Can't be Charlie. I can still hear him snoring…" Bella trailed off.

"I don't know…Shall I check?" The boy asked her.

Both paused. To listen probably. Might as well give them a _reason _to listen.

I walked over to Bella's room. I paused at her door. And I heard hyperventilated breathing. I smiled. Oh Bella, always so easily startled. I turned the doorknob, and peeked inside. And what I saw confused me. It was just Bella, sleeping on her bed, turned away from me. There was no guy. Wha…? I walked over to Bella's sleeping form. I reached out to her, and pulled her blankets over her frame. So very fragile, and breakable. I shook my head. I pushed some of my hair behind my ear, and froze, as I sensed something. A presence. What was it…?

I glanced back down at Bella. "'Night Bell's." I whispered while slipping out of her room, and back into my own. I didn't hear another sound escape from her room. I must have been hearing things. Maybe having a vision. I was thinking about this right before exhaustion took over and sleep took me away.

--

The next morning was hectic. Because of what woke me up. The closing of Bella's window. I swear to God that someone was in her room last night. I'm not crazy. I swear. Okay. I decided to let it go, and made a mental note to confront Bella about it later. I got up, and got dressed. My wardrobe was a vast variety of things. Today, I chose, since it was sunny-ish (In Forks, it wasn't _really _sunny, just semi-sunny) my favorite shirt that was gray with Def Leopard emblazoned on it that hung off my shoulders, which I put a black tank top under. Along with checkered shorts, that was a little bit higher than half-way down to my knees. (I could wear shorts and stuff because I never got cold, or hot. The climate didn't affect me. But I didn't want to stick out too much, so I'd only wear these things on sunny-ish days.) I shoved my feet into my black converse boot-shoes. (They were like converse shoes, only they went all the way up to my knees.) I ran a brush through my raven black curls, with the tips dyed blue and red, and picked up my new backpack. It was a Vans bag with black and white bricks on it.

(How, exactly did I afford all of this? Well, when my mother died, she left a big inheritance for my sister and me. I got half and Vivianna got half. With my half, I built myself a car, got clothes and ran. I still have no idea what Vivianna did with hers.)

I shoved my black, Crapberry (That's what I call all Blackberries) flip phone into my right front pocket, and my wallet into my back pocket. I headed down stairs. It was 7:56, and school started at 8:15 or for me at least. For Bella it started at 8:00. That was when I entered the kitchen. It was empty. Thank God. Uncle Charlie and Bella had already left. For most normal people, if they lived where I did now, they'd be late. But not me. I'm a crazy driver, or so I've heard. I grabbed a nutri-grain bar from the pantry and headed outside to my car. As I've mentioned before I built my car. Well, I had the body, but I had to rebuild the engine, and pretty much everything on the inside. Her name was Lynn. Yes I named my car. Yes, she is my baby. A 1967 Chevy Impala, in ment condition. She looks shiny and new. Because I keep her clean. I sighed as I opened the driver's side door, chucked my bag onto the passenger seat, and got in. I started the engine. And my Lynn roared to life. I smiled. Oh, mama was proud. I checked the time. 8:05. Cool. It took about, twenty minutes to get to La Push if you're driving the speed limit. I do not drive the speed limit. I smiled as I floored it. I dodged sluggish cars, and avoided red lights, when finally I arrived in La Push. Now to find the school. I glanced at the directions. I followed them all the way to the school. I looked up and there it was. Nice. It was small. Even smaller than Forks High, if that was even possible. I parked in one of the parking spots, as people started to form groups, and pointed and stared at my baby. I felt my eye twitch. I didn't like attention. Seriously. I sighed. They wouldn't have been able to see me if they tried. I have heavily tinted windows. I took a deep breath and paused to pull on a black sweatshirt. I pulled to hood down as far as it would go to shield my eyes. I grabbed my backpack, and paused.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered to empty air. I opened my door and put one foot down on the ground, paused for a second, and then came out fully. The shutting of my car door was the only thing heard for a few seconds. Then the excited babble erupted from all sides.

"Omigosh! It's like, a girl…I think. Should we go and talk to her/him Sara…" I was not going to listen to their conversations. Seriously. I could use my time for something much better. This was why I had an i-pod. I placed the ear buds into my ears, and turned the volume all the way up. Disturbed started to shout-sing into my ears, with their song, 'Dropping Plates.' At least it drowned out most of the whispers and random snippets of thoughts from people's heads. It wasn't like I couldn't hear at all. I could hear perfectly well, as long as they were talking in a normal voice. No one saw my headphones, but I'm sure they heard the music. Barley, anyway. '_Here I come I'm droppin' plates on your ass bitch!' _ I pressed the lock button on my remote, and I heard my car lock, and then beep. I did this while walking away.

I ignored all curious glances and headed straight to the office. There was a bell on the door, and as I walked in it chimed merrily. Okay, so this is my theory about secretaries. They're all middle aged, have glasses, and have hair that is some kind of red. Which was what this secretary looked like. Her hair was auburn, and she had glasses, and was definitely middle aged. She looked nice enough though. I turned the music down enough so that she wouldn't hear it. I cleared my throat and she looked up.

"Yes dear. May I help you?" She asked me, I smiled kindly at her.

"I'm new here so…" I trailed off. Her eyebrows rose.

"Oh, so you're Jezebel Swan! Welcome!" She crowed. I winced.

"Uh, it's Jez actually, my nickname." I nodded.

"Of course." She nodded back. "Here's your slips, that all of your teachers have to sign, I know it's pointless, but every new student has to do them, so, I hope you have a wonderful first day here! And if you need anymore help, you just ask for Mrs. Bethany, okay?" I nodded and she beamed me another smile. "Good luck!" She called cheerfully as I walked out of the office. I sighed. What was my first class? I looked at my schedule. English. Okay. I like English, reading, writing, but I really hated Grammar. Ugh, how boring. I turned my i-pod back up, just as Evanescence came on. Amy Lee started to sing about wanting to die, as Tourniquet blasted in my ears. '_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming! Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?' _ If someone went through my i-pod they'd think I was depressed or something. I'm not; I just like loud songs that drown out all of the weird voices in my head. That sounded crazy; again I swear I'm not crazy.

I looked around, people were still milling around staring at me, taking a step towards me, and then hesitating. Great. So they did want to talk to me. Man. I hurried as fast as I could, without drawing attention, to a room with a 5 on it. Well, here I am. Yay. At that moment the bell rang. I sighed in relief as I slipped into the classroom. Most of the students were already there, and as I entered everything seemed to stop and they all stared at me. Lovely. The teacher, an older woman, in her late fifties, glanced up and smiled, I moved towards her forcing a small smile and offered her the paper. She signed it and nodded. The room was still silent, no whispers or anything. Interesting.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Swan. You were transferred here from…" She paused for a second, thinking. I remembered the cover story.

"Brooklyn…Brooklyn, New York." I nodded to her. She seemed surprised.

"From such a big city to such a small town, may I ask why your parents decided to move here?" She asked. I decided it wasn't worth it to correct her. To tell her I didn't have any parents.

"There's family here, I guess." I mumbled, knowing that each and every student was hanging on my every word.

"Yes, family. You may take a seat, Ms. Swan; we are studying Romeo and Juliet. An excellent play by William Shakespeare…" I started listening to my music again. I had already read Romeo and Juliet, not to mention other Shakespeare plays, several times. I took a seat in the back, next to some guy that didn't even look up as I sat down. I concentrated on the lyrics to Always dirty Never Clean, by Anarbor, instead of all of the whispers around me. _'And what the fuck happened to rock and roll? I've got bruises on my hands and knees, and a list of failures in between, always dirty I am never clean, music is what you hear…Not what you see.' _

I started to bob my head; it was hard not to dance to this song.

"Yes, well thank you for volunteering Ms. Sultana, but I'd like Ms. Swan to read the part of Juliet." I heard the teacher say, my head snapped up at my last name. The teacher was looking at me, and smiling. Why me? I nodded my head.

"Okay." I muttered.

"And Mr. Call will read opposite of you, as Romeo." I nodded even though I didn't know who the heck, this Mr. Call was. The boy next to me seemed to shift as he blinked his eyes open. He had obviously just been asleep.

He looked confused, "Wha…?" He muttered, I was probably the only one that heard him.

"Okay, Mr. Call, if you'd please stand, you too Ms. Swan." She smiled sweetly at both of us. I think she was doing this to me because she didn't think I could hear her, and to 'Mr.' Call, because he had been asleep.

I leaned down towards him, "You're reading the part of Romeo." I whispered to him filling him in. He swallowed and stood up. "Um, I sorta need a book…" I trailed off.

"You can share with Mr. Call as of today, oh, and we're starting at Juliet's famous 'Romeo O Romeo,' speech. Sorry that we're so much ahead." She apologized.

I shrugged, "I had honors English in my last school, and we had already read Romeo and Juliet." I murmured.

She clapped her hands together, "Excellent! So you two just start right there…" She trailed of. I sighed.

_ "__O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
__Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
__Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet." _

I paused here to glance up, my hood still shielding my eyes, and found the boy staring at me. He looked awed. I guess. Several seconds passed by. "You're supposed to read your part now." I nodded, as some of the class snickered. He blinked and shook himself. He looked down at the book that I had handed back to him and recited his part:

"_Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" _

I accepted the book again, and read:

"_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
__Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
__What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
__Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
__By any other name would smell as sweet;  
__So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
__Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
__Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
__And for that name which is no part of thee  
__Take all myself." _

I muttered, and as if on cue the bell rang. Good. No more reading today. I closed the book and placed it on the edge of his desk, while slinging my bag over my shoulder. I glanced up and he was still looking at me.

He extended a hand, "Hi, I'm Embry Call." I accepted his hand, shook it, and nodded slightly. I then let go of his hand and started to walk away. "Wait! You didn't tell me your name!" He called. I smirked.

"Never mentioned it." I mumbled back, while nodding again.

He furrowed his eyebrows at me, "So, your lasts names Swan huh?" He asked while following me out the door. I nodded. "Any relation to a Bella Swan?" He asked. I stopped.

I tilted my head to the side, "Why? Do you know her?" I asked back.

He nodded, "Yes, actually. She was just at a bonfire here last night." I looked up at him sharply.

"Did she leave the bonfire with a boy?" I asked too curious for my own good. He looked at me in surprise, and then slowly shook his head. I could tell he was covering for someone.

"Because, I heard something in her room last night and…It sounded like a guys voice…" I trailed off, "But, when I got up and checked, no one was there. It was maddening." I murmured. His eyebrows furrowed even deeper.

"Ms. Swan and Mr. Call! Did you love my class so much that you decided to stay for a second hour?" Mrs. Williams asked sternly.

"No ma'am." I said straightening up. She looked taken aback.

"Well, then you two better…Get to class." She said flustered.

"Yes ma'am." I nodded respectfully. If there was one thing my mother pounded into my head before she died, it was that I'd better respect my elders. I held to it. I slipped out of the classroom and headed towards my second period class, Trigonometry, without even a backwards glance to the flabbergasted boy behind me, as I turned up my i-pod all the way. Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood:

"_He's a good time cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life." _

Hey, the song, speaks the truth. Right? I slipped into a classroom marked with a 3, and took a seat in the back. I decided to have the teacher sign after class rather than have to ask more questions. Once again, I sat down next to a boy, who looked way too old for this class. Weird.

"Young lady, Ms. Swan I presume, here is your math book, and I hope in time you find math as beautiful as I do." He smiled; I nodded and took the book from him. Beautiful? Really? Math? No. I opened up the book and looked inside; the numbers were already giving me a headache. Lovely. I tuned the teacher out. I hated math. Sure, I was good at it, but did I like it? No. Not by a long shot. I leaned my chin on my hands and sighed. Suddenly a wad of paper landed in front of me. I looked down at the paper. I cautiously opened it.

'_Hey. What's ur name? And r u related to a Bella Swan?' _Is what it said. When did Bells get so popular around here? As far as I know she's only been here for a few months, and she doesn't really like people, so…I glanced up and saw the boy smirking down at me. He nodded his head. Should I respond to him? I decided to answer.

'_Yeah, I'm related to Bella, she's my cousin. And as for my name...You'll never know.' _

I wrote to him. He glanced at it and then looked back up at me. He bent lower to write a reply, but at that moment the bell rang. Thank God. I stood up, grabbed my Vans bag, and headed for the door.

"Hey girl! Wait!" He called, but I kept walking. "Hey!" And before he should have, he reached me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. I don't like being man handled. "I'm Quil, I didn't catch your name." He said, looking me in the eye. My hand writing wasn't that messy.

I sighed, "I didn't mention it." I muttered for the second time that day, as I easily slipped out of his grasp. I swallowed as I headed towards Spanish class. Which passed uneventfully. At the bell I walked out the door, and headed towards the cafeteria. As I walked in all conversation ceased. Nice. So I'm a conversation stopper? I looked around and got a muffin for my lunch. In the corner of the cafeteria I saw four boys. Two I recognized. One was Embry Call, the other was that guy named Quil. What kind of name was Quil anyway? I sat down in an empty corner, and turned up my iPod. Music was my escape. I nibbled on the muffin. That was when someone sat down. I glanced up from my muffin. Across from me sat a girl, with long dark hair, coffee colored skin, and brown eyes. She was sorta plain actually. But…In a good way.

"Hi." She murmured. She almost looked uncomfortable. Maybe like, someone had asked her to do this.

"Hey." I nodded back. That was when I heard them.

"Yeah. So Jared, do you think she'll figure out her name for us?" Quil's voice asked.

I smiled. So I was that interesting huh? "If she gets blown off by the Swan girl, and comes back all hurt and stuff, I'll hold you responsible." A voice that wasn't familiar to me growled.

"Uh, I'm Kim. What's your name?" She asked. She seemed nice enough…

"Charlotte…Charlotte Swan. You can call me Charley." I smirked. This is what I told people my name was if I wasn't sure if I could trust them or not. "Listen, Kim, I'm sure you're a real nice person and all, but I have to go." I stood up, and then I leaned down and said in a real low voice, "And tell your friends over there, who sent you over here to find out my name, that they can call me Charlotte." I winked at her, "Charley is a name people call me, when they don't trick me into things. See ya later Kim." I beamed another smile her way as I paused, "Hey, do you need a ride after school?" I asked. I had this feeling…And it was starting to smell like cherries.

She looked taken aback, "Uh, yes actually, my car broke down…" I nodded. "But, I know you live in Forks, and my house is sorta out of the way so…" She trailed off.

I shook my head, "Nah, its cool. I have to drop off some package to someone's house anyway." I smiled again.

She tilted her head to the side, "Who?" She asked.

I paused, "No one I know. Just one of Uncle Charlie's friends. Bob? Kelly? Billy…? That's it! Billy…Billy Black! That's what his name is!" I nodded remembering. Kim looked surprised.

"Oh, uh, sure, yeah that'd be great." She nodded. I smiled again.

"No problem. Meet me in the front of the school at 3:00." I nodded and then left the cafeteria. I headed to P.E and sighed. I really hated running.

--

Kim met me out front at exactly 3:00. Man was she punctual. I led her to my car.

"This is your car!?" She exclaimed looking at it. I smiled. I always loved that reaction out of people. I had parked a couple of spots away from this other truck, which I now noticed was filled with those same four boys. Except…They were shirtless. And…They sorta looked like they were on steroids…Just sayin'…

"Yep." I nodded to Kim and patted my car, "This is my baby. Kim say hello to Lynn." I smiled nodding. Kim giggled. I smiled wider, "I rebuilt her all, on my own." I sighed, "Ever since I was a little girl, I had wanted a car like this. And my mom, she loved cars. So naturally I followed in her footsteps." I smiled, and then quickly moved on, "She's a 1967 Chevy Impala, with an 8 cylinder engine, leather seats, and best of all, chrome!" I whooped, as Kim giggled some more. I heard gasps and turned around. All of the half naked steroid guys were staring at my baby. I smiled. "Just keep staring boys, it lets me know that I did a good job." And with that, with Kim already being in the car, I sped off, along the road.

--

**A/n: So, this is my first fanfic, for Twilight at least, and I want to know how I did, and if I should keep writing. And, I wanna know if you guys saw floating Edward in New Moon yet! LOL!!!!! Anyways! R&R!!!! **

**~XOXO EmiShae**


	2. All I Wanted To Do Was Drop Off

**Chapter Two: **

**All I wanted to do was drop off a package… **

After I dropped off Kim (I had to drive at regular speed, which drove me crazy) I impatiently checked the map Uncle Charlie had drawn, so I could find his friend's house. Two minutes later, I arrived at a little house, which looked kinda like a barn, with red paint and tiny windows. A garage type thing sat a little ways away. I examined it. Small, but cozy. Definitely _not _Aphrodite material. (Aphrodite was my best friend along with Hailey. But I'm not going to get into that now…) There were no cars outside. I debated just driving back to Forks when I heard the T.V. someone shouted, "Aw! C'mon! You're useless!" Looks like someone was watching sports inside. Which meant someone was home. Which meant I could deliver my package. I sighed. I really wasn't that great with people. I groaned quietly to myself, as I shrugged out of my black sweatshirt (Mostly because I didn't want whoever was in there to think I was some freak mass murderer, or robber) sat my I-pod down on the passenger seat, and grabbed the package. I paused and looked at myself in the mirror. I straightened my shirt, and fixed my hair. But, there were still dark circles under my eyes. I blinked at myself. And thought, aw screw it. They either liked me or didn't like me. I hopped out of my car and, without giving myself a chance to rethink it, marched up to Billy Black's door and rapped on it once. I heard someone groan, and then I heard wheels turning as someone came towards the door. Finally the door swung open. And I stood there facing a Native American man, with long dark gray hair, big brown-black eyes, and thick lips, he was in a wheelchair. I plastered on the friendliest respectful smile I could. I held the package out to him. He stared at it.

"Hi, um, this is uh, from Charlie…So…" I trailed off as he just stared at me. Was I really that interesting? He slowly took the package though his eyes did not leave mine, nor did he say a word. "Uh…Yeah…Anyway, I'd better go. They'll be expecting me…" I spun around on my heel real fast. I was so flustered by Billy's (Or at least that's who I thought he was…) non-responsiveness, lets-say-nothing-and-totally-freak-Jez-out, that I didn't hear the person behind me approach. As I spun around my face hit someone's bare chest, which was burning up, and thus Inertia came into effect. Inertia says; objects in motion tend to stay in motion. Which is exactly what happened. I bounced off of his chest and landed on my butt…In the mud. Fabulous. I blinked. Ugh. I stood up slowly and started to look behind me. Just as I thought. Mud coated my favorite pair of shorts. This is what I get for being nice?

"Stupid…Package. Just was helping him out…Never again!" I muttered to myself as I walked back to Lynn. I yanked open the door, with probably too much force, and I made myself loosen up. I looked at where my hand had been. I had grabbed onto it so hard that I had left a mark that looked like it was in the shape of my hands. I glared at the mark. Poor Lynn. She didn't deserve my anger. I looked up, and that was when I noticed that both people were still staring at me. I have to admit that my creep-radar was going off. I would fix Lynn later. I ducked into my car.

"Hey girl? Wait!" The guy called. I raised an eyebrow, and sighed. I was getting tired of being called 'girl'. I popped out of my car and looked at them.

"Yes?" I asked out of politeness.

"Who are you?" Billy Black asked his low voice rumbling.

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm Charlie Swan's niece." I paused and turned to the young man, who was older than me, but obviously younger than Billy, or Charlie. "Who the heck are you?" I asked, just for the fun of it. Billy finally smiled.

"Sam Uley." He said. I nodded. I had a feeling. And it was once again starting to smell like cherries, the feeling was telling me to give them the name Charlotte.

"Charlotte Swan." I muttered, as I ducked back into my car.

"Charlie doesn't have a niece named Charlotte." Billy's voice rang out. I popped back out.

"Okay listen, I really don't care if you believe I'm Charlie's niece or not. I was just doing him a favor." I shrugged. He looked at me with wise eyes.

"He didn't say anything about having a niece with him." I stopped and then, I slowly straightened back out. Then I looked him straight in the eye.

"That's because Uncle Charlie didn't want this to be any harder than it already was on me. He's trying really hard. It's not easy for him either." I said with more sharpness than I had intended.

Suddenly understanding lit Billy's face, "You're Mercy's kid." He said. At my mother's name, I stopped and swallowed hard.

"Yeah. I am." I choked out. It was getting harder and harder to swallow.

"Come on in Charlotte." Billy said and gestured for me to come in, and rolled back in without looking back to see if I was following. Hesitantly, I grabbed a pair of straight-legged gray jeans, my favorite Anarbor concert T-shirt, which was purple with a screaming face in the center green vines with flowers and Venus fly trap coming out of the head and written in white 'Free your mind' at the bottom, from my backup suitcase, and followed him into his tiny house. Sam nodded at me and followed me inside. "I'm in the kitchen!" He called. I walked to the kitchen.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Sam walked away quietly. It didn't occur to me until later that the way he walked was too quiet. I shrugged. Wait…I need to use the bathroom to change…Dang! Maybe he had a different one…

"Um…Do you have another bathroom?" I asked Billy quietly. He shook his head. I sighed. Figures.

"But, you can change in Jake's room." He nodded, as if reading my mind. I nodded back, and smiled weakly. "Second door to the left." He added as I disappeared down the hall. I opened the door and shut it behind me. I turned around and slowly took in the room. It was small, but cute. Two beds were shoved together. I wondered briefly, why he needed a bed that was so long. I shook my head and took my shorts off, as I changed I was totally absorbed in this guys room. There were pictures of cars, grease-smeared pants lying around; a crumpled white T-shirt in the corner, a bowl sat on his dresser, and a pair of tennis shoes. His bed was unmade and all of the blankets were rumpled. I finally managed to wiggle out of my boot-shoes, and I was just standing up when the door swung open. Like wide open. I was caught like a deer in the headlights. I was inert. I couldn't move a muscle. My feet wouldn't work, and my mouth was dry. He didn't see me at first. Actually he was muttering to himself.

"Jake?! Was that you coming through the door?! Someone's in your room, so don't go in there okay?" Billy's warning came too late. He froze already in the room. He was so close that if I reached out I could touch him. Why me? He looked up and it was like everything was in slow-mo. First his eyes met mine, and then they went down. To my body. I couldn't blame him. I was very scantily clothed. And I was also standing in _his _bedroom. But then this other look came into his eyes…Adoration? My mind was screaming to _do _something, _anything. _But my legs wouldn't work, and embarrassment left my mouth dry. I was standing there in the middle of this guy's room, wearing just my underwear and my bra. My bra had a lot of lace on it, and was pink with limes and strawberries on it, just like my underwear. They had lace on them too, and it was a thong. They were a matching set I had gotten from Victoria's Secret. I was developed. I was a 36-C. (I tried to wear loose clothes because honestly, I didn't like guys paying me much attention…Not that dressing in loose clothes helped all that much.) So I was practically standing there bare and naked in this guy's room. I felt vulnerable. I was at this guy's mercy. I was not in control of the situation. I didn't like not being in control. I wasn't used to it. So naturally I freaked. My legs unfroze all at once.

I was so panicked that I didn't keep my speed in check, and frankly I didn't care. I moved as fast as I could (which probably made me look like a blur) grabbed some kind of vase off his desk, and chucked it, with a little too much force, at his head, while I viciously tugged his comforter around my body to shield myself. To my surprise he caught the vase, as if instinctively. He was still staring at me. I forced myself to speak. Well, really I didn't speak…I screamed.

"WHAT THE CRAP IS YOUR PROBLEM??!?!?! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU FREAK!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I heard a door open and close, and then Sam appeared by this Jake's side. That just made it worse. They just stood there. Sam was watching Jake. "DO YOU THINK I'M SCREAMING FOR MY HEALTH?!?! GET OUT! GET OUT!!!! NOW!!!!" I screeched while chucking various objects at them, with a bit too much force. Jake finally got the memo. Sam had this holy-crap-she's-lost-it look on his face and closed the door as I threw a wrench at it.

"Jake…I think it would be better if you came with me for right now. I know how you're feeling. It's okay. Give her some space." Sam said gently while I heard the front door open and close. I sighed in relief, as I collapsed on his bed. I didn't know what they were talking about, but at that moment I didn't care. I laid down on my back and stared up at the ceiling. I pulled the blanket over my head inhaling his scent. It smelled nice…Until I realized that I was laying in his bed under his covers smelling them…What was I doing? I shot out of that bed as fast as I could. I tugged on my clothes as fast as I could, changing within five seconds. I was in such a hurry that I forgot to pick up the discarded clothes on the floor. Which, once again, didn't occur to me until later. I raced out of the door and to the kitchen.

Billy looked up worried, "Charlotte I'm sorry that he walked in—…" At my expression he stopped and just stared. I blinked. "Why don't you sit down and we can talk this out…" He trailed off.

I shook my head backing away. "Sorry Billy. Can't. I need to get home." I got out of there and fast I ran to Lynn. I opened up my door, and slowed down, stopping. I felt watched. I listened. And jumped as my ring tone rang out disturbing the silence.

"_Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I the one you think about in bed?" _ I swallowed and took out my phone but my hands were slick with sweat and it dropped under my car.

"_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as your sliding off your dress? Then think of what you did and how I hope to God he was worth it." _I kneeled and reached under my car to get to my phone, making a mental note to change my ring tone to something that _won't _remind me of what happened.

"_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as your fingers touch his skin? I got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck, then any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me." _I kept reaching for my phone but my arm wasn't long enough.

"_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me. Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster!!!" _I glanced around myself. I found a stick and used it to get my phone. I stood up as more of the song played.

"_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?" _

I flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" A voice sounded.

"Uh…Hey…" I muttered into the receiver.

"It's Charlie, I just wanted to let you know that…Bella and her boyfriend threw a surprise party for you." Uncle Charlie blurted. I pursed my lips. WTF?!?!?!

"Why didn't you tell me Uncle Charlie?" I asked quietly.

"Because Alice…Wouldn't let me. She made me promise." I mumbled. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Who the heck is Alice?" I asked in exasperation.

"Oh, uh, Edwards sister. Oh, and Edward is Bella's…Boyfriend." He muttered grudgingly. "So I'll give you directions to their house. Try to be good. Please. Alice is alright." Charlie said. I noticed he said nothing good about this Edward guy. I sighed in defeat as he gave me directions; I hopped into Lynn embarrassment temporarily forgotten, as I drove on in silence. I finally arrived at a house that was huge. I mean really big. And it was mostly glass. I sighed as I cut the engine. I chewed my lip, and debated on whether or not I should just ditch this party. I decided against it. Bella would be upset. I sighed. I got out and on the way to the front door I imagined plunging one of my Sai daggers into my stomach and just dieing as someone gasped inside of the house.

"What is it Alice?" A boy asked.

"She killed…Herself…" I heard a girl gasp. This was probably Alice. That was weird. I changed my death scenario. This time I brought my Colt .47 to my head and pulled the trigger. Another gasp. "Damn! She did it again!" The girl whispered. Strange. But I shrugged it off, and imagined going back to La Push, and kicking that Jake guy's ass. "She disappeared! I can't see her anymore! That only happens when…" She trailed off as I rang the doorbell. The door opened as if they had been waiting. A girl answered the door, her hair honey gold, her skin very pale, her eyes topaz. She looked at me with disdain. I gave her the same look back. She narrowed her eyes and gestured for me to come in. I didn't hesitate, and followed her through the house to a living room sort of place, where a T.V. was on. There sat a whole bunch of people. And…They were all the same…But different. I don't know how to describe it. Everyone was staring at me like I was very fragile, and I could spontaneously combust at any given minute. Weird. I glanced around the room, taking in the expensive furniture and waiting. For Bella. They all reminded me of…Someone…Something…But I couldn't quite…

I heard a gasp as I turned around. "JEZ!" I heard Bella scream as she ran for me at top speed. I didn't think that was such a good idea. At least not with her tripping all the time and stuff. She flew at me and just ran into me. I sighed as I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Well. You sure haven't changed all that much." I smiled at her, as she squeezed me in a bear hug. I heard someone chuckle but didn't bother to see who it was.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Oh, I've changed plenty." She sighed, "You're so big! Much…Different." She murmured looking at me carefully, probably looking at the bags under my eyes, and the wisdom in my eyes. I smirked at her.

"Yeah…And you're still short." I laughed as she gave me a look. I rolled my eyes. I looked up and realized why the were familiar. The force of it made my knees buckle. As tears slid down my cheeks.

"Jez!?!?!? Are you okay?!?!?" Bella asked urgently.

I swallowed hard. "I remember Bella. I remember it all. I remember _them." _I whispered.

"Who?" She asked.

"My mother's murderers." Was my response right before I blacked out.

**A/n: Okay short chappie. But I hope you like it! Love for all! R&R!!!!! **

**~XOXO EmiShae**


	3. Aphrodite?

**Me: Hello all! And thank you for continuing reading my little fanfic. **

**Jake: What about me? Was there a reason why you brought me out of the story? **

**Me: Oh yeah! And look who I brought to say something really special? **

**Jake: Uhhhh…Yeah. **

**Me: *Prods Jake with a kitchen knife* Say it or I won't let you go back. **

**Jake: Sure, sure. EMI DOES NOT, AND WILL NEVER, OWN TWILIGHT! As **

**much as she wishes, she could. **

**Me: Hey. That was not a nice jab. **

**Jake: Well maybe I'd be nicer if you weren't threatening me with kitchenware. **

**Me: Well maybe if you'd stop running away I'd stop threatening you…You know **

**what? We'll continue this little chat later. These nice people are paying to read a story. Not listen to us. **

**Jake: They're not paying at all. It's free. **

**Me: Shut up! Can't you let me dream a little?!**

**Jake: The world is a hard place. **

**Me: *tying Jake up with rope* Looks like someone needs to go back to the dark room. On with the show!! **

* * *

**--**

**Chapter Three: **

**Aphrodite? **

"Alice! When is she waking up?!" I heard Bella's panicked voice screech. I almost sighed. There was no disorientation when I woke up. I was aware as they were speaking. They made me remember. I remember their names, and the place they were talking about and…

"She should be waking any moment now…" A bell-like voice answered patiently, "Maybe." She added a couple seconds later.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAYBE?!?!" Bella screeched again. I cringed inwardly. Bella's voice could be shrill if she wanted it to be.

"It's fuzzy to me because of those stupid mutt friends of yours." The bell-like voice answered quietly.

"Oh."

I opened my eyes and sat up. Bella and everyone else in the room looked up at me in surprise.

I turned to Bella, taking a step forward I wrapped my arms around her, "I'm sorry Bellsy, so sorry…" I trailed off.

"Why are you sorry?" She responded eyes wide. I gave her a humorless smile.

"For leaving."

She looked at me in confusion, "What do you mean? Leaving?" She asked.

I smiled another tight smile, "Sorry." Was all that I said. I started for the door. I was feeling many things at that moment. I was sad, I was miserable, but mainly, I was livid. I was enraged. I hated them. I hated them so much that I could not put my hate into words. With every minute my fury grew. Suddenly a wave of calm washed over me. I looked around the room. Where the hell did that come from? I knew my eyes were wild, and that they looked like blue fire. My gaze landed on the honey blonde one. No. Not the girl, the guy. He was tall, his skin pale, and his eyes, topaz…His eyes looked back at me in surprise as I glared at him. He blinked and suddenly the calm was gone. I don't know how, but I knew it was coming from him.

"Jasper." The bell-like voice said as she walked to his side and stood there. She looked at me with curious eyes. I glared at her. My mother…Blood…So much blood…I shook my head as if to clear it. I had finally reached the door. I walked as slow as I could manage to Lynn, and opened the driver's side door.

"JEZZIE?!" I heard Bella scream. I looked up and saw her right behind me. I saw my face reflected in her chocolate brown eyes…My mother's eyes…I shook myself. As I looked into her eyes, I could see mine were flat and lifeless looking.

"Where are you going?" She whispered.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because it's dangerous."

"If it's too dangerous for me to know about then you shouldn't be going."

"I have to."

"Why?"

"They murdered my mother Bella."

"What? You want to go to your mother and sister's murderer?!?!" She screeched. I winced when she mentioned my twin.

I tilted my chin upward, "They murdered her Bella."

"I know that, it's just-"

"No Bella. You don't." I muttered darkly. I didn't think she could hear me, but she did.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked in a defensive voice.

"No matter how hard you try, and I know you mean well, you will never understand. You weren't there. You didn't see it. They ripped her limb by limb Bella. They ripped her apart. There was so much blood. Everywhere…Everywhere…" I knew my eyes were glazed over. My memories are not pleasant. Not at all. Reliving them wasn't on my to-do list. "You just…Don't." I said while leaning into Lynn again. I breathed in and out. There was a long silence.

"Where are you going?" She asked again.

"I already told you that I can't tell you." I replied, while digging around in my dashboard.

"I think I should at least know where you're going." She muttered. I found what I was looking for.

"I'm sorry. Can't. Give this to Charlie." I muttered handing her a dark blue envelope with silver writing. "Tell him I'm sorry too." I whispered while getting a pen and notebook paper. _Dear Kim, _I wrote, _Thank you for trying to make me feel comfortable in school. I regret that we didn't have the chance to become closer. I have to leave Forks. I just wanted you to know that I'm grateful that you reached out to me (even if it was only because some of your friends told you to). I'm sorry that I couldn't say good-bye in person. What I am going to do is urgent, and needs to be done now. I don't think I'll ever see you again. I'm actually not sure that I'll see anyone that lives in Forks, or La Push, ever again. Including my uncle and cousin. So, good-bye. Oh, and tell your steroid friends I say good-bye too. (What were their names? Embryo…? Quinn…? Or was it Embry and Quil? Maybe… Who knows?)And if you could be so kind as to explain to anyone that asks that I left for good, then I'd really appreciate it. Thank you Kim. Sincerely, Charley Swan. _I don't know why I felt so obligated to tell her anything. I just did. I folded the paper in half, and slipped it into an envelope. I wrote KIM in capital letters on the front. I handed this to Bella too. "Give this to that one friend of yours…Jack? Jason? Jared....Jake? Was his name Jake? Never mind, that doesn't matter. He'll know who she is." I muttered while dropping my hand to my side.

"What are these?" She asked quietly.

"Explanations."

"Explanations for what?"

"For the reason I'm leaving." I replied. Bella looked down at the envelope and her eyes widened.

"Wait…How do you know Kim?" She asked suspiciously.

I shrugged, "She talked to me at school. She seemed real nice…Though I think some of her steroid friends forced her to talk to me."

"Steroid friends?" Bells asked curiously.

I shrugged again, "There were these four boys at a different table and I overheard them saying some things about me. Two of them were in my classes. They had strange names. Each of them asked if I was related to a Bella Swan, and I said that you were my cousin. Then they asked me what my name was. I told both of them they would never know if I had my way."

Bella rolled her eyes at me. She sobered quickly her smile falling from her face.

"Are you sure you have to go?" She whispered. Her eyes held sadness. I furrowed my eyebrows, as I nodded. I didn't like making Bella sad.

"These people that killed my mother Bella, they're not good people. They're monsters." Literally. I thought. I cast my gaze at the Cullen's.

"Well, that doesn't mean you should just leave." Bella said crossing her arms. I sighed. I would give her the whole, if-I-stay-you'd-be-in-mortal-danger speech, but I knew Bella, and she wouldn't care. So I tried a different tactic.

"Bella, you and Charlie are my only living relatives, besides your mother who's not really related to me, and if you two died on me, I don't know what I'd do. Honestly. It would be me…Against…The world…" I trailed off as I looked out into the distance. That was something my sister and I used to say. 'It's me and you against the world now Jezzie…' Bella's eyes filled up with tears.

"You ad Vivie used to say that all the time, it was you two against the world." She voiced my thoughts. I winced as she said my sister's name. "You know Viv would go with you Jez. She would. I just wish that she was still alive so that…" My head snapped up and the expression I had on my face must have stopped her from continuing that sentence.

"If she were alive?" I asked sharply.

Bella's eyes soften, "Jez, I know that this may be hard to accept, but Viv is dead. As much as I wish she isn't she just is." She patted my shoulder, "And she's never coming back." I shrugged her hand off.

"If there was one thing I could wish for, it would be for her to be dead." I said quietly while ducking back into my car.

Bella stared at me in horror, "What? You can't mean that Jez! Have respect for your sister! She passed away in a car accident. They found her with her class ring and wallet on her. She's gone! Accept it!" She cried. She was getting hysterical.

I bowed my head, "She's not dead."

"Yes. She. Is." Bella pronounced every word distinctly and separate.

I looked up, "You're not her twin Bella. I'm the one with the connection. Not you. Think about it. The girl they found was burned beyond reconization. Even dental records couldn't be identified. There was no actual proof that it was her. I know she's alive Bella." I said staring her in the eye. Bella looked stunned.

"But…I…Well…" She stuttered trailing off.

I nodded to her. "I'd rather her be dead though. I wish they would have killed her." I said silently.

Bella's face showed horror again, "What? No! You don't know what you're saying!" She exclaimed. I shook my head smiling a sad smile.

"It's true. She joined them Bella. She originally set out to kill them. To avenge our mothers death. But, she joined them. She's one of them now. So maybe it is better if you say she's dead. It makes no difference to me. She's not my sister anymore, just my sister's human shell, inside of her is where a monster lives, and her humanity's gone. Now she's just a ruthless murderer. An assassin for _them." _I spat the last word. With every word I spoke my fury rose. The flames of my fury consumed me now. I wanted to punch something and I wanted to punch it hard. And it wasn't even that. I didn't just _want _to punch it I _needed _to punch it. I fisted my hands so tightly that the skin over my knuckles strained against the bones. Bella looked dumbstruck.

"W-What do you mean, 'Where a monster lives,' and 'her humanity's gone.'?" Bella whispered in a voice so small and fragile I was afraid it might break. I blinked at her.

"It's not her anymore Bella. Sure it might look like her, it might talk like her, it might pretend to breathe like she did, but it's not her. That is what I accepted." I muttered darkly.

Bella's eyes were wide but it wasn't her that spoke, "You say it 'pretends to breathe like she did.' What do you mean by that?" Malibu Barbie asked, her honey sweet voice sounding just like _theirs. _I stared at her intently weighing my options. A) I could accuse her of being one of them, B) I could kick her ass right now for being too much like them, or C) I could lie through my teeth. Yeah, I'm definitely going with option C.

"I mean everything about her is fake." I said through clenched teeth. It wasn't exactly a lie…But that's what my life consisted of now, half truths and almost lies. "She changed." I muttered simply.

Barbie relaxed visibly. Edward, I believe his name is, did not relax. He stared at me with suspicion in his eyes. I stared at him right back. I nodded to them all.

"'Bye Bell." I said with a small smile. She swallowed.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked. She was stalling.

"I don't know. And I probably won't contact you. I wouldn't put you in that danger." I added. Bella's eyes flashed as she opened her mouth to speak.

I spoke before she could. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her in a hug, careful to not squeeze her too hard.

"Listen Bells, I know that my life will never be normal, it never has been. But, I know that your life can be. I know that it's useless to ask you to stay safe; you're a danger magnet. All I ask from you is two things. Arise and be all that you dream. Bella, please, I know that that is not too much to ask for." I let go of her and was about to climb into my Impala when Bella called to me.

"Wait! You told me you were going to ask me for two things." Bella whispered stalling for more time.

I squinted at her, "Get out of Forks Bella; live with Renee, just don't stay here." I said nodding.

Bella furrowed her eyebrows, "Why?" She asked, "Why would I leave? I love it here." She said with a genuine smile. I pursed my lips.

"It's not…Small towns are fine, but Bella, remember when we were little and you wanted so bad to swing on that old swing at Gram's?" I asked. She furrowed her eyebrows. Then she smiled.

"Yeah! The swing that swung above a pile of junk." She said beaming. I nodded.

"Remember how I told you not to go on it?" She nodded still confused. "You were disappointed but listened to what I said?" She nodded again, "I told you that it wasn't safe, and the next day Hudson Hart was playing on it, the rope snapped, and he broke a leg, an arm, and had to have 47 stitches?" I asked. Her eyes widened. She now understood. "I had a bad feeling…intuition I guess you could call it, and something bad did happen. I have the same feeling here. Something bad is about to happen…" I trailed off. My eyes flicked to the two adults. And that's when it hit me. I hadn't noticed it before, but it seemed that all seven Cullen's did not have auras. I straightened my spine. That couldn't be a good thing. Not at all. I placed a hand on Bella's shoulder. I wanted to stay. To protect her. I couldn't. I had to leave. I ducked into the car and came out with a necklace.

"Bella, take this." I handed her the black velvet choker with the ruby amulet dangling off it.

She stared at it in confusion, "Why?" She questioned.

"Because I can't be here."

"What do you mean?" She asked again.

"I can't be here to protect you Bella. This at least will offer you some amount of protection. Something bad is about to hit Forks. I can feel it. And since you won't leave, you have to take this." I clasped it around her neck. "Don't take it off." I ordered as I climbed into Lynn and shut the door. I buckled myself in as I rolled down the window. "There's ancient magic in that amulet Bella." I paused, "I might come back." I added because I had an inching feeling that I couldn't get rid of.

"I'm sure you will." A smooth voice answered. I knew that voice. I looked up and met scrutinizing topaz colored eyes. Edward. Bella's…Boyfriend.

"Maybe." I answered. On the outside, I was straight faced. However, in my head I snorted in doubt. _Yeah sure, if I'm not ripped limb from limb first. _I thought at him, as I imagined my mother's murderers tearing me apart. Once I thought it his eyes widened, and he stared at me in surprise then glanced quickly away. I didn't have time to contemplate the surprise. I stared at him intensely. _Edward. _He turned his head back to me as if it were a reflex. _Protect her. I know that you were the one I heard in her room the other night. I recognize your voice. I also know that you can read minds, looking at me when I thought your name confirmed that. Therefore, against my better judgment, I'm going to entrust her with you. So promise me that you'll protect her. _His eyes were filled with surprise and curiosity as he vaguely nodded at me. _Good. At least I'll get some sleep now. I'm still not sure if I can trust you completely. Your waves are funny. One thing that I do know is that I can trust you with my cousin. Don't take that lightly. I don't like trusting people to do something that I should. Just make sure that she doesn't take that amulet off. It will help her when she is in great need. I may come back. I may not. I don't know. By seeking out my mothers murderers, I am putting myself in unforeseen danger. If they find out about Bella and get to her before I can get to them…Let's just say that they're partial to using the people I love to get to me. If they find her, they will take her. Unless someone can stop them. This is where you come in. I'm counting on you to look after Bella. My mother's murderers are not normal. Uncle Charlie wouldn't know what to do if he came into contact with them. In all honesty, he'd probably be dead within 30 seconds. For some strange reason I get the feeling that, I can trust you to take care of Bella. That you have the abilities to do so. Your mind reading skills are the primary factor in that equation. That…And on the account of you and your entire family not having auras. That's just weird. I think that's all. Oh yeah, and if anything happens to Bella, I'm holding you personally responsible. And…Thank you. _

I thought all of this at Edward Cullen in a matter of seconds. I turned my attention back to Bella.

"Stay safe." Bella laughed as I frowned at her.

"You know that's impossible Jez. If danger's in the area it'll find me." She smiled half-heartedly.

"You're right." I agreed, "It's impossible for you to stay _completely _safe and unharmed. So I guess…" I grabbed her hand, "Stay alive." I stared at her and my expression told her that I was not joking. Bella nodded gravely. I let go of her hand, "Because if you do die Bells, you know I'll have to follow you to the Other World, bring you back to life, and then lock you in a padded room for the rest of your life so that way nothing bad can happen to you ever again, right?" I asked only half joking. Bella laughed. I smirked as I watched her tilt her head back. Bella's eyes turned sad again.

"Isn't there some way that we can stay in touch?" She asked.

"No. It would be too dangerous for you." I sai\ firmly.

"Pssh, too dangerous for me?" She asked as she brushed her own safety aside.

I shook my head at her, "You know Bella, I've never met another person who cared less about what happens to themselves more than you. You know that?" I asked while sighing. "If you won't think about the danger you'd be in, then think about Charlie. It's obviously too dangerous for him." I said while pleading with her at the same time. This made her pause. She frowned and her forehead crinkled. "Gotcha there don't I?" I asked while once again smirking.

"You know me too well."

"I think you're right. I know you _way _too well."

"It seems that you know tons about me…Yet I know almost nothing about you."

"True."

"Why is that Jez?"

"Don't feel bad. Almost everyone knows next to nothing about me. The FBI doesn't even know a lot about me."

"That didn't answer my question." Of course, Bella would be the one to notice me avoiding her questions. Observant. The girl was observant.

"Aphrodite."

Bella blinked, "What?" She asked in confusion.

"Aphrodite. You can contact me through Aphrodite."

"Aphrodite…Aphrodite Lancaster?"

"Yeah."

"How would I do that?"

I rolled my eyes at her. Come on Bells. You're way more intelligent than that. I took Bella's hand and with the pen I had used to write Kim's 'explanation' I wrote Aphrodite's cell number on Bella's palm.

"There are conditions. 1) Only contact her through text, _never_ call her, 2) Don't try to pump information from her, because knowing Aphrodite she'll get pissy and change her number, and 3) Whatever happens, if she texts you something really strange do not answer any questions, _do not _answer the phone if she calls, and throw the phone away. Destroy it. Are we clear?" I asked looking Bella in the eye. She was a horrible liar. This was how I knew she'd tell the truth.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Crystal."

"Good."

I cast my gaze towards the Cullen family again. The sight of them brought back cruel memories, which made me flinch visibly. I didn't want all of the memories to resurface. I couldn't bear to look at them any longer.

"Laters." And with that lovely parting note I threw Lynn into reverse, backed out of the Cullen's driveway, maneuvered Lynn so that she was pointing in the right direction, shifted Lynn into drive and floored it, leaving Bella and, incidentally, the Cullen's behind in a cloud of dust.

--

* * *

**Me: See Jakey? The story went well. There was nothing to worry about. **

**Jake: I was never worried. **

**Me: *hitting Jake upside the head* You could have at least pretended to have been worried! Jeez. **

**Jake: *rubbing his head* I don't deserve this kind of abuse. I'm not paid enough for this. **

**Me: Get paid…? You get paid? **

**Jake: Yep. I've got bank. **

**Me: Wait…I don't get paid! **

**Jake: That's because you're only the unimportant writer. You're not as important as the characters. **

**Me: Wha…? But without me, you wouldn't even be here! **

**Jake: It's just the way the world works. **

**Me: *my eye twitches* Just tell them what you're here to say. *hangs head* **

**Jake: Right. REVIEW PEOPLE. It might make her feel better. **

**Me: How much are you paid? **

**Jake: 100$ a paragraph. **

**Me: *freezes in shock and falls to the floor* **

**Jake: Emi? *nudges me with his foot* Um…Maybe you should hurry with those reviews people…She's looking sorta blue… **

* * *

**Serious Author's Note:**

**A/n: Heyy!!!!!! =] Sorry that I haven't written in a **_**very **_**long while, and that the last chapter ended rather abruptly. You see, I don't have internet and when I am somewhere where there is internet, I have other stories too. In addition, I had to leave so I had to end that chapter before I had wanted to. Originally, chapters two and three were suppose to be together. Due to the circumstances, I had to find a way to split them up. Anyways, I hope this chapter was long enough and makes up for the shortness of the one prior to it. Oh, and what fantastical reviews I got, and still am getting, on the last chapter!!!!! Keep it up and I'll write faster. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, and to all of you who are going to review right now. I know you will. All you have to do is click on the big green button. Do it!!! Please?! Anyways I love all reviews ad cherish every single one, so R&R!!!!**

**~ XOXO EmiShae **


End file.
